The Last Day
by crimson gates of paradise
Summary: The mist and shadows suddenly gave way to a black cloaked figure stepping forward. The figure was small and held an ancient book covered in bloodstains. It lay open on the first page. Its title was only just readable: The Last Day
1. Prologue and Tetien's return

Hi, dear readers! I beg you not to shoot me for starting this fic. I know I've got two more running, but I've got this mammoth sized case of writers block on "An Ominous Mind". I'm really sorry, and this is to make it up for you until I've eliminated that "little" problem. –glares at writers block-

Anyway… Here comes a little explanation about the fic. **PLEASE READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPHS**. It's important!

This fic is something I originally wrote for quizilla. There it's a BakuraxOC you-perspective romance series… If you could call it that, cuz for some reason there won't be much of that around… at least not in the first 20 chapters or so. (yes it's going to be very long)  
I originally started to write this fic out of a single motivation: Frustration. I got really annoyed by some of the fics posted up there where Mary-Sueness and OOCness had taken over big time. I admit, they're fun to read, but it wasn't BakuraxOC anymore… more like OCxMary-Sue. (and sorry if you feel offended right now, it wasn't my meaning to do so)

So that was also my main goal with writing this. Writing a OCxBakura fanfic without OOCness and Mary-Sueness and with a decent plotline.

So please, if you find anything that triggers your Mary-Sue alarms, please tell me so in your review… (aka: send me some constructive criticism) Also if you think it's crap or rocks your socks… Tell me too!

Really I'm a donkey and reviews are like carrots. They motivate me to go on. –grins- The more carrots, the more I'll walk. No carrots means: I'll come to a complete donkey-like stubborn stop.

Please take note of that.

A last note is a thankyou-note. It's a note for the best beta I've ever had. (more like the only beta I've ever had, but nvm that… -shifty eyes-) It's a thankyou to Jessica! She saves this fic from total devastation, destruction and failure (aka Mary-Sue world) like three times a chapter.

Yeah, I'd so like to tell everyone I'm great and can write an OC story without a Mary-Sue as easily as I can forget things, but all fellow writers who have ever made up an OC too know that Mary-Sues are sneaky as hell and will pop out of anywhere. (omg, I don't want to imagine what I just said)

So thank you, my saviour! Thank you… -bows-

* * *

**Prologue**

Black clouds floated through the air, casting a depressing mist upon the earth.  
Was it earth?

No-one knew.

No-one knew where this place came from, who had made it and who was the first one to be sent there.

Some say it was there just like the gods were there, created as a counterpart of the lands in which they placed men.

Others say it was created when_ they_ were created. The seven items of magic.

Seven items of peace.  
Seven items of darkness.

Still…  
No-one knew for sure.

The mist and shadows suddenly gave way to a black cloaked figure stepping forward.

The figure was small and held an ancient book covered in bloodstains.  
It lay open on the first page.

He or she spoke, in a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used since the person had gotten there.

Probably millennia ago.

He or she started reading the book out loud.

_Centuries ago, when Egypt was caught up in trouble and war and when Ra shone his golden rays upon the with thieves and traitors filled desert, there was one place isolated from all the rest._

_This place seemed like a safe sanctuary for the people who lived there. Just normal people trying to live their lives, not bothered by things as war and the increasing taxes. _

_In this hidden place a girl, almost a woman, and her little brother lived.  
Though the droughts slowly dehydrated their lands, they still managed to live a nice life. _

A nice life that was about to be changed… dramatically.  
For the better? Or for the worse?  
Only her story can tell.

_Her story, that has been lived through, ended once and forgotten._

_A meaningless life among all those others. _

The figure looked up from the book it held in its ivory white, skinny hands.  
The words got muted by the thick mist, however they were still very audible to everyone they were meant for.

_Though…  
Now it will be pulled from the dust once more._

_I, guardian of this realm, will once more tell you the story about her life._

_The story about…_

_The Last Day_

.o.O.0.O.o.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Tetien's return_

She dropped a big pot in the sand and wiped little drops of sweat from her forehead. It was actually way too hot to get water, but she ran out early today. Her little brother had dropped half off it when he tripped over his sleeping mat.

She sighed. Having to fetch water on the middle of the day was not too healthy, but sitting at home without any, was even worse.

She filled the pot with water and then got on her way to the village.

It was small and actually nothing more than a collection of tiny huts that looked like someone dropped it there at random. Most villages and cities were located around the great river, but for some reason that one where this girl lived wasn't. It was once built long ago in a great oasis, with enough supplies, water and other stuff to live from. Because it was in the middle of nowhere, it mostly got overlooked by robbers, rich people who needed money and other unwanted visitors, but the oasis had dried up for some reason and now it took a walk to get the water.

Still, no-one thought of leaving. Heck, it was the most ideal place if you didn't have that much money and still wanted to live a reasonable life.

Finally she got at home. She held the pot with one hand against her waist and with the other she shoved away the curtain that marked the entrance of her house.

"Sisheri?" the girl asked.  
"I'm here sis!"  
She walked inside and put the pot down on the floor. Sisheri was sitting in the middle of the room and playing with a bird.  
"What's that?" she asked while kneeling down next to him.  
"He sat here sis, he can't fly anymore! Look, can you make him better?"  
He handed her the little bird and looked at her with two big, brown eyes that were too cute to get ignored.  
She looked at the creature for a while.  
"It's only a little one, it isn't supposed to fly yet," she eventually said and she gave him the bird back.  
"Oh... Can I keep it then?" he asked with his special, cute, I-can-make-my-sister-do-anything-look.  
"Well..." she started to say.  
"Please?" The eyes got even cuter.  
"Alright then, but please be careful, Sisheri..." She sighed, a little concerned. The girl knew her little brother longer than that day and he was quite the klutz sometimes. It made looking after him kind of hard.

"Thank you!" he squealed, jumping around and making her feel sorry for the little animal in his hands.  
"Oh and sis?" He suddenly stopped jumping.  
"Yes, Sisheri?"  
"There was a man here, asking for you," Sisheri told her while trying to feed the bird some bread.  
"Oh, do you know where he went?" She asked.  
"Yes, he said he would come back this afternoon and... Oh there he is!"

She turned to the door and saw a large man standing there. He looked pretty official.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you, sir?" She asked while standing up.  
"Good afternoon, I'm looking for the leader of this village and someone said he lives in this house," the man said.  
"Well, they sent you to the right place, sir. I'm the leader of this village," She answered, smiling.  
The man frowned. "But, I thought the leader's name was Sheri?"  
"Yes, Sheri was my father sir, but after he passed away, he left me the village," She told him, while dragging the water pot into a corner.

"Wait... Wait..." the man suddenly mumbled. He looked up, recognition in his eyes.  
"Are you Mekhare? Little Mekhare?"  
"Yes, that's me... Hey, wait! Are you for an instance... Tetien?" Her eyes lit up too.  
"Yes! But, what happened, I thought..." Tetien looked concerned.  
"Mother and father passed away five years ago," Mekhare told him. "I've looked after Sisheri and the village ever since. But don't stand there, sit down!"  
She directed him to the only chair in her house.

After they talked a bit, Tetien cleared his throat and leaned forward.  
"Actually I came here to ask your father something, but you seem pretty grown up since the last time I saw you... so I shall ask you instead."  
"Go ahead," she simply said.  
"Well, when you father was still alive and the village his, he sometimes helped me with my business. He stored some goods for a while and then me and my comrades would pick it up later on and pay him for the service. This helped him to keep the village running."  
Mekhare sat on the floor and stared in her glass of beer.  
"So you want to stock some stuff in this village again?" she asked.

She remembered from when she was little that Tetien came over often and he and her father had long conversations. Later, Tetien would come back with lots of people in long cloaks and they would have horses with them with all kinds of things loaded on them. They hid them in the basement under the house and then went away. After a week, or sometimes longer, they came back and picked everything up again and they always brought things for your father. Mostly food or tools.  
Even then she could sense that they were no honest people and she always heard her mother complaining when they were gone. About getting in trouble and stuff. But her father then said that the village couldn't survive without the food and stuff they got out of it and mother always gave in.

Tetien swirled his glass around and looked at the wall.  
"Yeah, our other ally has been discovered, so If you want to... I don't want to force you into anything…"  
Mekhare sighed. "Well, we could definitely use some help, since the oasis ran dry... It's difficult to bake bread if you have a hard time growing wheat. But I don't know... It's been peaceful over here and I don't like to get this whole village into trouble."

Tetien stood up.

"Well, I have a week to find a place for the goods, so I'll come back tomorrow. Please think about it."

Mekhare stared at the wall, in deep thought. "See you tomorrow, Tetien..." she muttered.  
"See you tomorrow, Mekhare."

* * *

So that was it for the first chapter! Any comments, thoughts, or anything that pops up into your mind… Please tell me :D 

(remember… I'm a donkey)


	2. Blood Red

-steps forth from the shadows-

And here's chapter two! All ready for you to read…

Thank you, my two reviewers, I'm really happy that you took the time.  
For the other 16 who read the last chapter: please review this time.

2 out of 18 isn't that much. I love it that you all read this, but not receiving reviews gives me the feeling that this is so boring no-one can tell me anything about it. Even too boring to tell me that it sucks or indeed _is_ boring…

Anyways... Thanks for bearing my rant… now… on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter two**

_Blood red _

"So, sis... What are you going to do?" Sisheri gazed at his sister with a stern look in his eyes.  
"I think I'm going to get things ready for a quick village meeting," Mekhare said while standing up.  
Sisheri smiled. "I'll go and get everyone!" he yelled while running outside.

"Right, so you called us here because you didn't know what to do..." Pyr, the oldest man in the village stated, a grin plastered onto his face.  
"Yes," Mekhare replied. "I didn't want to take such an important decision without you."  
Kiya, a tall woman with piercing, grey eyes stepped forward. "Well, if we go through with this, chances that the pharaoh's guards will discover, are very small. There hasn't been any of his servants or soldiers over here for ages."  
"We also could use some backup income..." Someone said carefully. "More and more often it happens that all plants die. The ground gets dryer every season. I actually don't give a damn about what kind of business this is and if its legal or not. The only thing I want is to feed my children."

Mekhare could hear people muttering things in agreement throughout the whole room.  
"So we do all agree that the survival of our village comes first," she said, smiling. "Thank you, that was all I needed to know. But just keep in mind... Their goal is not to help us, and as soon as we go depending on them, they'll surely take over. We can't let that happen. So we have to set up strict rules and prices and we have to look for other forms of trading too."  
"And so we, erm I mean **you** decided," Pyr smirked.  
"Yes, my will is law and you shall all bow to me!" She cast him a mischievous look.  
"Lets vote!" she laughed.

And so the village decided.  
Tetien came by in the afternoon and seemed more than happy with their decision. He assured Mekhare he would come over in a week and everything would be settled then.  
It all seemed the ideal plan to give the village a better future, at least so the woman's heart told her. Her feelings nonetheless, said something else. They assured her that this couldn't possibly be as great as it seemed and they got more ominous with every day that passed.

Mekhare stood in front of her house. Pyr and Sisheri stood on her left side and Kiya on the right. The rest of the village people all stood nearby when they all gazed into the distance, past the last house within the villages borders.  
Eventually, they saw a big group of cloaked riders coming closer, followed by an even bigger cloud of dust and sand.  
Mekhare noticed Sisheri grabbing her hand and whispering: "Here they come!"  
"Yes," she thought. "Here they come... But I so hope that they actually come to negotiate and not to kill us or take over our lives."

Finally the large group of horses reached the village square and stopped there in the middle. Mekhare could sense the tension in the air growing with every second. They looked quite threatening, sitting there on their horses.

Suddenly she realized it had to be some sort of a tactic, trying to impress the village. She instantly let go of Sisheri's hand and straightened her back, while putting on a determined expression. They were on her ground. Not the other way around. Her ground, her rules.  
Two of the figures dismounted their horses. She recognized one of them as Tetien. The other was unknown to her. From the way he walked, she could tell he was a guy... A guy who thought very highly of himself. All of his features were hidden by the hood of his blood red coloured cloak. He seemed to like to stand out.

Tetien put the hood of his cloak back and smiled at the woman, Mekhare, standing in front of him. Her look was determined. Almost too determined.  
"So, here we are," he said.  
She nodded, still looking very protective, but at the same time also a bit more relaxed. "Yes, I see..."

Mekhare tried to keep an eye on the whole crowd.  
The red cloaked person stood a few feet away and looked around the village.  
Something about him seemed...

"Hi, I'm Sisheri, sir! Who are you?" Mekhare almost gasped and only now noticed her attempt to keeping everything in check had failed. Sisheri had walked over to the guy and now looked up at him with what she recognized as one of the most curious and cute looks she knew he had.

The guy looked down. Although his face was hidden by his cloak, Mekhare could tell he was smirking. The way he stood, the angle which he held his head in, even the way his cloak waved in the soft, hot desert wind. It just beamed off him, like he was holding a sign with: Hey look at me! I'm in love with myself!

He spoke, his dangerous tone of voice creeping all of those within hearing range out.

"Me?" he asked slowly, but amused.

He threw his head back and laughed. It sounded like nothing she ever heard before. His cackling made her heart do three backflips and a barrelroll, then landing upside down in her stomach. Looking at the rest of the village, it did the same to them, or worse.  
He finally stopped and looked down at you little brother again.

"I'm Touzokuoh... or King of thieves... but... maybe, if that's too hard to remember... you could always call me your highness."

He still seemed utterly amused.

"Yes, Call me that. It's all you need to know..." He then cast another look around the village. No-one dared to look back.  
He laughed again and whipped around, walking back to his horse.  
Mekhare looked at the footprints he left in the sand.  
She noticed no-one dared to breathe, no-one dared to make one sound. Everything was silent.  
Suddenly he stopped walking, making her heart skip another beat and she cursing herself for that. He didn't turn around, but just shifted his head to the side a little.

"I have some important business to take care of. You, Tetien, take care of business here."

He mounted his horse in one, swift, graceful move.

"Bye Sisheri," he said, slowly passing the little boy.  
The way he looked at her brother sent shivers up Mekhare's spine.  
Only then she noticed he had everyone caught up in his little I'm-the-boss-act and she mentally slapped herself for not even noticing. She swore she wouldn't let him do that ever again and then looked up.

He looked right into her eyes.

Someone once told her a person's eyes could show you their real intention, they could let you take a look in a persons very soul. Past the surface, you could always see a glimpse of an expression, a feeling, something telling a tale about the one you looked at.

Now she knew exactly what that person had meant.

His eyes had only one goal, it didn't matter what it was, he would do everything to get it. Not only that, but the look he gave her held something else. He wasn't alone. Not alone. They let her see into a hollow, dark kind of space where only...

He closed his eyes for a second and made her shock out of her trance-like staring.  
He then opened them again and smirked. This time he was too close for his cloak to cover his expression.

It was one of complete insanity. Brilliant, but insane.

Mekhare still couldn't do anything but staring while the ominous feelings she had for the last week reached their highest point. She closed her eyes herself. She usually wasn't the person to be afraid of people suffering from a big case of megalomania, but he just...

The sound of hooves galloping into the distance told her he was gone, though she knew no-one here would ever forget him. King of Thieves...

* * *

The figure lowered the book for a while

"Yes, and right she was."

The cold, trembling voice echoed through the thick air.

"They would never forget him."

Theguardian of the shadow realm then looked back at the book.

"And she cursed him for it."

Pale hands, covered with bits and pieces of skin and with white bones faintly visible, flipped the page.  
It almost crumbled under their touch.

_"At that point… and afterwards…"_

* * *

Please review… it motivates… the more reviews the quicker the update! For you who missed that part last chapter :) 

(grr… I feel so bitchy ranting like this… ah well… -sweat drop-)

* * *

**Replies:**

**To the anonymous person whose chosen name fanfiction likes to screw up:** Well, thank you! –smiles-

**To Psycho BakuRyou:** heheh… I really laughed my ass off at the 'lost in translation' part! It was SO great! Please don't feel embarrassed… There's no need to and you gave Jess and I a hell of a laughing fit. Thank you! –bows-  
Btw… Yes, you may have read it. It was that one quiz-fic I showed you some time ago. –grins- Ciao! Ciao! And say hi to your cousin… (if she's still there that is –sweat drops-)

* * *

-takes off hat and disappears in a poof of smoke- 


End file.
